


The Silver Eyes Project

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drugging, F/F, Futa, Futa on Girl, Incest, Voyeurism, more tags to be added with later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Keen on getting more silver eyed warriors, Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch hit on drugging Yang, Blake and Weiss with aphrodisiacs and doing the same to Ruby while also giving her a pill to grow a penis. Truly the most logical and ethical of plans. A commission for HeWhoWasMarduk





	

The door to Team RWBY’s dorm flew open, revealing a stack of boxes with legs. As it came into the room, Weiss, Blake and Yang followed. Only a few feet into the room, and the boxes fell with a clatter, revealing the girl’s leader, Ruby Rose. She hopped up and down, clutching a foot a box had landed on.  
  
“Ow, ow, ow, ow! Stupid box,” she kicked the offending container, rocking it up before it dropped back down. Weiss rolled her eyes as Yang laughed.  
  
“You know, I _offered_ to carry some of those, sis.” Ruby waved her off before crossing her arms and trying to look mature.  
  
“But _I’m_ the team leader. And Professor Ozpin gave them to me. Therefore, _I’m_ the one to carry them.”  
  
As Yang and Ruby started bickering about leadership versus actual upper body strength, Blake opened one container and took out a small bottle of pills.  
  
“Uh, guys? These are mostly empty. There’s only a few bottles in this one.” She tossed the bottle in her hand to Ruby, who turned it around in her hands, looking it over.  
  
“Aura Boosting Pills. Take two every twenty-four hours. Looks like there’s about three dozen in here. What’s in the other boxes, Yang?”  
  
The tall blonde straightened up from the box she was crouching over. She waved a bottle with a red lining.  
  
“Looks like this one is for you, sis. Says ‘For Team Leaders Only’.” Yang tossed the bottle to her half-sister while taking one for herself.  
  
“What, really? Oh, and it’s red too. Cool.” Ruby busied herself with her bottle while the other three girls each thumbed out a pill and examined them.  
  
Weiss rolled one between her fingers before popping it into her mouth. She quickly swallowed it before huffing.  
  
“Well? What are you waiting for? It doesn’t taste like anything, and we can always use a boost for Aura. I wonder how…” she trailed off, muttering about possible Dust combinations as she stared at the plastic bottle, willing it to give up its secrets.  
  
The rest of the team followed her lead, popping their pills, a slightly larger one in Ruby’s case, and swallowing them. They all stood around for a few minutes, seeing of anything was happening or their Aura was changing.  
  
Ruby noticed it first, the larger pill coursing through her smaller body. Her pale cheeks flushed with heat and she started fidgeting. Only a few minutes after she started squirming, the other girls started glancing around the room and shifting their weight from side to side as well.  
  
Ruby turned as red as her cloak, before dashing up to her bed, rose petals trailing behind her. She buried herself in the mess of blankets as her teammates shared confused glances. Eventually, Yang rolled her eyes and climbed up after her, with noticeably less speed and grace. Lifting a sheet up, she peered under it at her sister’s dim form.  
  
“Hey, hey Rubes. You all right?”  
  
If she was alright, she was doing better than Yang. She was feeling frisky all of a sudden, like when she went out for a night on the town. She’d actually been glad to have been selected to be the one to go up and talk with Ruby, since Weiss and Blake were looking _very_ tasty, even more so then usual.  
  
“No I’m not, Yang! I’m feeling all… pervy and gross.” Ruby shook herself, facing away from Yang. She didn’t want to look at her sister, for fear of what the sight might make her feel. Just the sound of her sister’s sultry voice…  
  
There was a throbbing in her crotch, and Ruby felt her body shift as she thought about her sister. She groaned, a hand diving past her waistband into her skirt as her body changed. Yang, worried about her sister, started forward, wrapping her arms around Ruby in a hug.  
  
“Ruby?! What’s wrong?” Yang peered over Ruby’s shoulder, down at her lap, the building heat between her thighs forgotten for the moment.  
  
From underneath Ruby’s ridden-up skirt, Yang could see a bulge rising. She’d seen that sort of thing often enough, with the way she dressed, but that had always been in guys. For a minute, she literally couldn’t grasp the what it meant, the rising tent, and Ruby shaking.  
  
“Ruby Rose! What are you doing with-with-what do you think you’re doing young lady!”  
  
Yang recoiled back, but her arms were still wrapped around Ruby. So all that she accomplished was pulling Ruby back into her. Ruby’s head landed in between Yang’s large breasts. For Ruby, it was quite the feeling. Surrounded by large, soft mounds, with Yang’s clean smell, with just a hint of gas from her motorcycle, and the heat radiating off her body… Her newly made cock rose to its full, throbbing length.  
  
Yang’s hand brushed against Ruby’s skirt, feeling the long, hot, hard shaft even through several layers of clothing. It seemed like it was a good cock, a _really_ good cock. And she, all of a sudden, was in the mood for a good cock. And she loved Ruby, right? She’d always looked after her little sister, and now, and now, they could both help each other out. Yeah. When you put it like that, nothing at all was the matter. It was completely natural that they help each other out.  
  
Her hand drifted back to Ruby’s crotch. As she made contact with Ruby’s shaft, her sister straightened up with a gasp, pulling up some of the blankets and letting more light come through. From down below, moans drifted up, the sharp sounds of Weiss and the deeper groans of Blake. Yang fleetingly wondered what the two of them were doing before she closed her fingers around Ruby’s straining shaft. She knew how Weiss felt about Yang’s partner. She was sure the two of them could find a way to entertain themselves.  
  
Ruby groaned at the feeling of Yang’s long, strong fingers touching her. Yang’s generous cleavage pressing against her head, her breath ruffling her hair… Her legs kicked against the mattress as her arousal surged. Her clothes felt close and stifling underneath the heavy blanket, and she swept her legs to the side, knocking the blanket off the bed and down to the floor.  
  
Yang reached down to unclasp Ruby’s skirt as her sister writhed in her arms. Sliding the black and red ruffled skirt down Ruby’s legs, she licked her lips at the sight of Ruby’s rod straining against her panties, that, oh yes, had a little red bow on the front of them. Her pale skin contrasted nicely against the dark material of her leggings. She had fat thighs, though a quick grope confirmed that she had lots of muscle underneath  
  
“Yang, what, what are you doinnnggg?!” Ruby’s voice trailed off on a high note as Yang slipped a hand inside her panties.  
  
Her strong, sure fingers wrapped around Ruby, and went up and down in a slow stroke. Ruby’s feet kicked against the bed as she fell back against Yang’s chest. She moaned, feeling the heat of Yang’s body and hand, and the softness of the breasts pressing against the back of her head.  
  
All of a sudden, the corset and blouse she was wearing felt stifling hot. Ruby unlaced her corset so fast her hands blurred as she shed, first rose petals, and then her clothes, falling back into Yang’s arms wearing only her panties and leggings. Her breasts, only small compared to Yang’s, swayed with the motion, and her nipples were as rock hard.  
  
Yang picked Ruby up and spun her around so they were facing each other. An eager grin crept across her face as she looked down at the shaft that had poked out of Ruby’s panties. And the rest of her little sis looked fine too. _How did I not notice Ruby hitting puberty? Damn, she looks good!_ But as tasty as Ruby’s bouncing breasts, and toned abs looked, the real prize was her brand new cock, precum leaking out of it and staining Ruby’s panties.  
  
Yang scooted forward, trapping Ruby’s cock between their stomachs. She gasped, feeling her sister’s dick pressed against her skin. It looked so good, and felt so good, and she bet it would taste so good as well. Shrugging out of her jacket, and pulling up her yellow shirt, she let her twins hang free. She guided Ruby’s hands up to cup while she undid her belt, and was forced to rip off her shorts when she couldn’t get them down far enough.  
  
Ruby was gently exploring Yang’s breasts, rubbing and massaging them as they rested in her hands. The large, fat nipples on them were hard and wrinkled and pressed against her fingers as she glided her hand over them. She lowered her head and sucked on one, enjoying both the mild taste, and the gasp from her sister.  
  
Leaning into her sister, Ruby gently pushed Yang down to the bed. Her cock was hard and aching, rubbing precum against Yang’s abs. As Yang wrapped her legs around Ruby’s waist, keeping her there, she reached down with one hand to rub Ruby’s cock against her soaking wet folds. They both gasped as the feeling ran through them.  
  
Ruby thrust her hips forward, trying to sink into Yang’s warm, inviting folds, but her angle was poor, and her cock merely ran along her sister’s lower lips. Ruby whined, and thrust her hips forward again, this time sliding into Yang’s welcoming center. Yang moaned, low and sultry as she felt her walls be split apart for the first time in far too long.  
  
Ruby slid to a halt inside her sister, gasping for breath. She’d never felt anything like it before, the heat, and the pressure, and the wetness squeezing around her as her new shaft throbbed. Yang reached up and pulled her down, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. Parting her lips, she kissed her sister on the mouth, gently exploring her mouth with her tongue. The two girls pressed against each other, limbs, body and mouth as they explored each other.  
  
Ruby slowly drew her hips back, before sliding back in. She’d never felt physical pleasure like this before. It seemed that her entire body was burning up, fire racing through her veins as Yang’s center gripped her length. Her breasts pressed against her older sister’s as they kissed each other, arms holding each other as they tangled themselves amidst the sheets of Ruby’s bed.  
  
Ruby pulled her head back and moaned, her face bright red. Her hips were moving back and forth very quickly, slamming her new addition into Yang again and again. Yang clutched at Ruby’s back, her fingernails scoring red lines along her skin. Between her legs was a sticky mess, arousal from both of the sisters flowing out and staining the sheets as their lusts rose higher and higher.  
  
Yang pulled Ruby back down to pepper her neck with kisses. Her locked legs kept Ruby buried deep inside of her as she nipped at her sister’s tender skin. Welts formed as blood rose to the surface as Yang marked her sister as her own. Ruby made adorable _yips_ each time Yang scraped her teeth along her skin. The light pain was an intriguing contrast to the pleasure of being buried in her sister’s welcoming folds. Finally, she relaxed her legs enough for Ruby to start thrusting again.  
  
Ruby was desperate to get some relief; the growth between her legs was a burning ache that still felt so good. Enclosed by Yang’s wet heat, the gripping walls were squeezing her length. Her body burned, telling her to thrust as fast as she could, to get some relief from the burning in her loins, but she knew just enough about sex, picked up here and there, to know it felt even better if she waited, and took it slowly.  
  
Contenting herself with long, slow strokes, Ruby leaned her head back down to devote attention to Yang’s amazing breasts. She trailed kisses down Yang’s neck and shoulder, arriving at a large, quivering breast. Ruby started to suckle at a nipple, running her tongue over it as Yang squirmed beneath her. They were marvelous breasts, really, large and soft and heavy, the kind of thing that really turned heads, especially with how much cleavage Yang showed off. Ruby had always hoped that Yang got those genes from their dad, and one day she’d start blooming like that as well. But for now, she could work out two years of breast envy by playing with her older sister’s chest.  
  
“God, Ruby, how are you so good at thissss?” Yang moaned as her younger sister slowly turned her into a pool of lust-filled jelly. “You, you have a girlfriend I don’t know about?”  
  
Ruby ignored her sister, just grunting around a full mouth as she lavished attention on Yang’s bosom. She switched breasts, bringing a hand up to take care of the one she wasn’t taking care of. Now that the initial mad rush of lust had passed, she wanted to make sure her sister felt as good as she did. Hesitant, covert fumbling with her own chest in the middle of the night had shown what felt good, and Ruby used what she’d learned to try and bring pleasure to her lovely older sister. Gentle strokes around a nipple, firmly grabbing an entire breast, and more as she lavished attention on Yang’s excellent bosom.  
  
She started to move again, sliding in and out of Yang’s tight, grasping center as her sister moaned underneath her. Ruby joined in, feeling the unbelievable sensations of heat and wetness and pressure surrounding her new, sensitive member. She cupped Yang’s cheeks as she raised her head back up to kiss her. The sweet feel of her lips against her sister’s was a soothing balm to Ruby’s burning body.  
  
Ruby slid a hand between their bodies and slid it down to where they were joined. After a few fumbles, she found Yang’s clit. Just a touch against it made Yang arc her back and hiss through her teeth. Ruby pressed down with her thumb, making Yang hiss and shake her head.  
  
“No, Ruby, no, that’s too rough! Just, just rub against it.” She gasped as Ruby obeyed her. “That’s right, just little circles.” Yang shuddered as Ruby found the right pattern.  
  
Ruby kept lavishing Yang’s breasts with attention as she slid in and out of her sister while rubbing her clit. Ruby’s own pussy was gushing arousal and precum was coming out of her lower head. Her firm breasts were rubbing against Yang’s stomach, and her hard nipples were sending constant jolts of stimulus through her body. The core of her body was tightening up, squeezing around a phantom intruder.  
  
Yang’s groans grew deeper and deeper as her little sister kept on fucking her. Cute, innocent little Ruby, who she’d always watched out for and protected, was now filling her up so good. It was so much better than her fingers, or the toy under the bed, or the few guys she’d fooled around with back at Signal.  
  
Starbursts went off in Yang’s head as she came. A ragged scream ripped out of her throat as her fingernails scored Ruby’s skin. Her pussy clamped down around Ruby, and her limbs locked her sister in place, buried deep inside of her. Ruby moaned, low and sultrily, as she was finally pushed over the edge as well.  
  
Jet after jet of cum shot into Yang, painting her insides white as both girls screamed out their climax. Ruby’s pussy squeezed down around nothing, as her new cock burst with feelings, painting Yang’s insides with her love. Ruby collapsed onto Yang, her breath hot against Yang’s skin. Her entire body was shaking, legs twitching and chest heaving as arousal crept out from her untouched center. Cum slowly dribbled out between them, staining their legs and the sheets.  
  
“Love you, sis,” Ruby muttered, as she panted for breath. She peppered Yang’s cheeks with kisses as she slowly wilted inside of her sister. Her heart was overflowing with emotions, lust and love and affection and more as she gazed down at her sister.  
  
“Love you too, sis” Yang responded, her eyelids fluttering as a wave of exhaustion crashed over her. All of a sudden, she felt tired, like she’d spent all day training or fighting Grimm. She closed her eyes, just to rest for a minute, and drifted off to sleep as Ruby lay on top of her.

* * *

 

  
Professor Ozpin leaned back in his chair and nodded. He glanced up to his second in command, professor Glynda Goodwitch, who had been watching the video feed with him. One of the many screens showed the half-sisters collapsed on Rose’s bed, fitfully stirring. Another showed Belladona and Schnee trying to use each other to work off the lust they were feeling. A third screen was a reminder of the effects the lust drugs given to the team did. Goodwitch nodded in satisfaction.  
  
“It looks like the project is going well. The drugs are working well enough, and Miss Rose’s enhanced stamina should insure she’s able to impregnate the rest of her team. Ozpin, are you sure any children will inherit her special abilities?” The headmaster of Beacon took a sip from his mug before responding.  
  
“Quite sure. Everything is going as predicted.”  
  
Goodwitch managed not to roll her eyes at the typically cryptic statements of her boss. Instead, she focused on the screens, where there was fresh movement.  
  
“It seems that Miss Belladona will be the next one, professor.”  
  
They both watched as the black haired girl staggered over to the bunkbeds to pull Ruby out.


End file.
